Breathing without you
by Onedirectioninfection64
Summary: Lucy and Natsu used to be friends when little, but at Layla's death they grew apart. Lucy's dad did horrible things and now all Lucy wants to do is run from the Dragoneel family, but how will Lucy learn to breath without the man she still loved, Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

"N-N-No..." Lucy repeated this as tears would fall down her cheek. She kept on stuttering and crying with no one noticing." No!" She began to yell, and finally caught others attention. Nobody really cared though, she was just Lucy Heartfillia, daughter of the crook she just sat on he knees grasping the grass as only her tears watered it." I-I-I couldn't have lost them".She slowly moved her hands to the pouch on her right side of her body.

"No keys... No magic" she thought to herself over and over. " Why aren't you working?" a little white exceed started to scoff at the blonde teenager. Lucy used her hands to gradually lift her knees and then the rest of her. "Dearly sorry, Carla, will not happen again." Lucy then limped her way into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes, along with Levy Mcgarden. They both sighed, "Where were you Lu-chan?"

Levy started to question Lucy, because she was gone for hours a day. Lucy then fell to her knees, sobbing with her face buried underneath her hands. "I need him" she started to whisper, but was cut off by a pink haired dragon slayer behind her. "What do you think your doing, crook?" She just sat down kneeling, and crying. "What's wrong miss your daddy?" She shook her head, she always hated him, her dad.

When her mother died, he turned cold and began to slowly loose his money. By the time Lucy was 13 her dad was stealing from the Dragoneel family. After Jude's death, they wanted revenge. But only was their Lucy, so there she was. The pink haired dragon slayer kicked the celestial wizard and then used her shirt to lift her up. "Oh I get it, you miss your old life, well forget about it, you belong to us now."

He dropped her and she just stood up and wiped the tears. As the pink headed jerk left she gave out a deadly smile and ran into her master's room. And grabbed all her celestial keys. When she returned she hugged Levy and made her plan to escape the clutches of Natsu Dragoneel, Gajeel Dragoneel, and Wendy Drogoneel. She actually liked Wendy, but still Wendy kept her trapped.

She walked out of the door and ran. Then got onto the nearest train and hoped they didn't dare to follow her. Two of the slayers were motion sick, but for some reason Wendy wasn't. But Lucy tried to keep them off her mind as she remembered how Natsu used to be like.

He doesn't remember but when the were younger Natsu was so sweet, and they happened to be good friends. Around that time Lucy's mother died, and Lucy shunned the world. When months later she recovered the salmon haired boy had forgotten about her.

But five more years passed and her father was doing something that could get both of the killed. She was 13 when her father died shortly after stealing, and now Lucy is exactly 15 and should be in Highschool. Lucy looked up and stopped thinking, this train leads to Magnolia, there I will attend Highschool. There I will join Fairy Tail, and there I will live away from what Natsu turned into. No matter how hard it was to breath without him.


	2. Double the Natsu's

Lucy then bounced off the train after arriving at Magnolia. The blond took a step away as the train bolted leaving her to freeze. Even here everybody recognized her as the daughter of a crook. So no matter how many hotels she saw they wouldn't let the "crook" stay. She sighed and sat on the steps of an apartment.

Then seeing an alley had no choice but to stay in there. She took tiny steps into the darkness, afraid she jumped back before she stepped foot in. Her eyes grew wide and lifted her hands above her head to find she was touching someone.

She turned around and looked up at the incredibly tall. He grinned at her while slowly having her back into the alley. "We'll your a pretty little thing aren't you?" He said this with a perveted look on his face. Both of them were breathing heavily, until Lucy whispered "Not any more..."

She reached through her pouch and screamed "Virgo I summon you" Virgo appeared asking for punishment. Lucy wavered the thought off while drawing her star light whip. Virgo went underground, planning to attack underneath. "Y-Y-Your a wizard?!" Lucy smiled back, but not a deadly one, one of the smiles you would be turned to stone with. Her bangs converted her face.

The potato sack like clothes she had been given by the slave owners was ripped and on the verge of ripping apart completely. "Yes a wizard, and the daughter of a crook, but me I'm no crook" she was whipping the star light gift from Virgo as she continued. "I'm the girl who was underestimated.

I was punished for being related to my father. I was put under the same category as the wretched man." The man stuttered and mumbled prepared to die, right then and right there. He looked into the girls eyes as she came up to him. "I'm not my father..." Suddenly Virgo had reached the man and defeated him. "You may go now Virgo!"

She responded thanking her. As she was taking steps out of the alley, two teens stared at her in disbelief. "You d-defeated him, by yourself!" They done what had yelled this, the blond turned her head "Huh?". The boy who had raven hair looked at the red head and they both took one of Lucy's arms and dragged her to a guild, labeled FAIRY TAIL.

The sign was huge, but what baffled Lucy was, they actually wanted her. "What do you want with me?, wait your not taking me back are you?!" The boy who had raven hair let go at the same time the red head did. They asked her "where are you afraid to go back to?" Lucy sighed told her story." 2 years ago my father died, Jude... Jude Heartfillia, and as you know he stole from the Dragoneel family.

Well Natsu and his family took me and one of my friends hostage and made me be a slave. The black haired boy again looked at the red head. "DO YOU GUYS HAVE A TELEPATHY THING I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?" They both finally introduced themselves.

"Gray and Erza huh?" So then they grabbed my arms and still led me into the guild. Everybody had been fighting when they got in there. The celestial Mage had his behind her two new friends. Erza pushed forth the new girl, and then came running another Natsu, identical to her owner. Lucy winced as he came up to her. "Lucy?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. She kneeled down with her hands above her head, and lip quivering.


	3. Chapter 3

I-I-I am sorry, I will go back for the triple dragon torture again. Just please this time d-d-don't make me use the doll to wipe the blood again."  
Lucy still quivering looked up to see if he was gonna knock her out. But he wasn't even raising his hand beyond his pink locks. " I haven't seen you for 7 years, and that's the first thing you say to me?, your still a weirdo Lucy." The blond again got up from her knees and put her hands down by her sides."what are you talking bout Dragoneel?" Lucy was lead to bench where every one asked the same questions,  
"Doll, what doll?"  
"Woah, your a runaway slave?!"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Natsu had scolded Gray for that last question. Then Lucy answered each question while having the smile she hadn't done in 7 years. " Well yes I am a run away slave. The doll I had been talking about was the last thing I have from my mother. And the triple dragon thing I talked about was when they all used their powers on me and then Natsu would stab my stomach, and have me use my doll to wipe up the blood, oh and no I don't have a boyfriend." Everyone looked at her. Natsu and the girls in the guild had a horrorified look on their faces. "S-Stabbed?!" Natsu kept on asking her the same question.

"Yep, see" she lifted her shirt, but only to where you could see three deep, dark, red scars. So everyone then just rushed to Mira for the guild stamp. They had asked Natsu for her favorite color, not wanting to bother the poor girl with the scars. He told them as everyone again left Lucy to grab the stamp and stick it to her hand and leave her wondering why. Erza pushed her way through the crowd and took Lucy's arm. She dragged her all the way to her apartment, and just looked at her. "So what magic do you use?" Erza just sat down and asked questions. Erza must not have been familiar with the term kidnapping but Lucy didn't mind.

" I am a celestial spirit, but I have been working on a new magic!" Lucy folded her legs inward sitting on her feet. "What kind of new magic?" Now Erza was curious, no one ever created new magic around here anymore; never the less actually created new magic while already having a different magic. "Don't tell anyone, promise?" Lucy smiled and crooked forward her pinky infront of Erza. Erza quickly latched her pinky on and smiled back. Lucy bit down on a hair tie and then put her hair in a bun. Before she sat down Erza handed her an outfit, that looked Lucy's size.

Leading Lucy to the bathroom, she waited until Lucy got out and say down. "Well I thought about the other magics, and how they can be natural based, mostly. Like fire, lightning, water, ice, and if you think about it even shadows are natural. Humans make shadows, humans also sing. The type of magic I'm creating is song magic." After Erza looked at Lucy in astonishment, Lucy decided to demonstrate. Standing up, Lucy began to sing.  
"Hey good girl, good girl. With your head in the clouds." Lucy also moved her body to the beat. When Lucy continued singing...  
"I bet I can tell you what you thinking about! You meet a good boy, good boy, gonna give him the world."  
Erza noticed where her certain parts of her moved, that's where the furniture moved. And by the time lucy finished the song Erza's furniture had been rearranged and then arranged back to normal. Lucy turned around to find Erza standing up and having a surprised look. It felt strange in the air, about how silent it was. "Song magic..." Erza whispered. Lucy frowned, "you don't like it?" Again Erza grabbed her arm and pulled her into the guild. Lucy panted as Erza just pointed to her and said "DO SONG MAGIC NOW!" Lucy took a deep breath and did as she was told.


End file.
